


【SD】遭难 A Distress

by Lightyearsquirrel



Series: 交汇的三分间 [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 或许冥冥之中自有定数 行至半路的自己如此令人生厌永别了彼此的答案理应相似“遇见了你。”
Series: 交汇的三分间 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853392





	【SD】遭难 A Distress

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在原作同年国体。

三井寿倒霉透了。好容易躲过队上吵闹的一年级，向安西教练请好假出来开小灶，结果鳗鱼饭腥味很重不说，还遇见天降暴雨，回家半路不得不冲进屋檐下躲避。等他狼狈地抹去额角落下的水珠，发现和自己一样运气不佳的在屋檐下另有一位。抱着“同甘共苦好兄弟”的想法，他侧头打量对方想打个招呼或寒暄几句。

这个念头在他看清对方的衣着和脸之后被他亲手挖坑埋实，还在土堆上重重跺了两脚。  
同一屋檐下的“好兄弟”不仅是个熟人，而且熟得异常。  
——肘击过神奈川联队两位王牌的丰玉高校队长，南烈。  
果然，他还是应该坚定自己今天倒霉透了的想法。  
匆忙收回眼神，甚至还状若无事地整整外套清清嗓子，待对方察觉不对投来目光时，三井觉得刚才的坑还是自己跳下去比较合适。

阿南的视线宛如一条游蛇落在三井头顶，冷血动物身外附着的鳞片贴上肌肤引起一片冷战，修长的身躯蜿蜒至胸口、膝盖、脚尖又原路返回，最后悄无声息地上浮消失，三井好像能看见蛇尾尖在眼前摇摆，一阵鸡皮疙瘩之时他转过头去，好死不死撞上南烈半收的目光。  
锅盖头的男生板着脸，相貌却比毒蛇亲近几分：“你好。”  
三井极不自然地回他：“你好。”  
阿南倒是识趣，没有推进话头。干巴巴的几分钟皱缩在屋檐下，丝毫没有被雨水泡开的意思，这回三井又觉得对方刚才要是继续说点什么就好了——他自认没有樱木自然破冰的能力。

“给。”  
南烈的手闯入视线，三井下意识缩起脖子往另一边倒去，直到看清手上的纸巾，不得不硬生生控住，低着眼拿过：“多谢。”  
不巧他全身都湿了，一张纸巾勉强抹过脸和脖子，头发还是糯潮的，更不用说贴上湿衣物隐自发热的肌体。三井欲盖弥彰地用旧纸重复摩挲面部，倒是南烈不言不语递了一整包给他，这下三井确实不好意思了：  
“真麻烦你。”  
“不客气。”阿南一手插兜，大大方方地看他，“出门是队伍任务？”  
“倒不是……”挑食的毛病怎么好直白说，三井顿时想撕开雨幕夺路而逃，尽管手里还用着对方的纸巾。  
阿南点点头，将话题领回自己：“总教练让我拿些扭伤药膏，”他领着三井的视线落在脚边白色的塑胶袋上，板正的红色字体直直撞入三井眼里，“我家是开药店的。”  
南龙生堂。  
三井留心在脑海里刻了两笔，无论是避开（不太至于）或是还人情（似乎也不太至于），他多了个地点。  
下节课就要默写似的死盯速记，阿南多看了他几眼都没反应。  
“流川应该知道的。”  
“啊？”三井抬起头。  
受一肘子还有这种效果？  
“没事。”南烈很迅速地错开困惑扭过头去看表。他过于刻意以至于抬腕半分多才念：“快八点了。”  
“糟——！”三井揪住发根揉了两把，“跟安西老师说八点前……”  
“你们的教练？”阿南无意地问。  
“是。”

今日三井见到的第一次，南烈掰开嘴角固僵的唇线自胸腔哼笑一声。  
“竟是个尊师重教的乖孩子，真看不出。”

三井不反感木暮文质彬彬的老实个性，也有点羡慕赤木真材实料的高偏差值，可南烈的语气尖利剐蹭他的耳鼓像极了嘲讽。  
“你什么意思？”  
阿南没有扯平嘴角，反而愈裂愈开。  
“没什么，你想多了。”他说，“世上浑小子回头也不止你一个。”  
三井正要发作又觉不对，他拧紧眉头：“你？”

南烈凝视着雨中的柏油路。  
三井不知他看到什么，他眼里的画面只有冰冷的雨针前赴后继扎碎破裂的坑洼水面。  
“没有北野老师的话，我不会坚持打篮球……至少不会坚持这么久。”雨幕也打碎了南烈的音节，破开的词句掉在檐外阶下溶开。  
近乎透明的气味，三井不需要捡起那句话也咬出了苹果酸——不，也不是苹果，要说的话是苹果树破开的青叶，嗅着是果味，含入嘴后立刻膨满倒刺紧勾住味觉腺体，硬涩苦痛。  
他强迫指端并在运动裤缝线上，商标粗细不均的质感让他回味而安心。三井很害怕抵抗不住阿南指给自己的海市蜃楼径自伸出手去，他一点也不怀疑如果真的这么做，云间的建筑顶会无情合拢，将他二度拽入雨中，拽入无法醒来的现实和噩梦。  
在循环的废弃街道吸着机车尾气，吸着抛开未来的的短暂快感，将易拉罐踢向没有零花钱的小鬼，一个没有篮球的无尽世界。  
“谁知道。”  
知道什么呢。  
成千上万个如果？  
如果没有空白期？如果没有拿到MVP？如果没有遇见老师？  
在现实不如意的时候，最简单的方式就是畅想无数个可能性。构建出多重选择后同样走到当下的自己究竟比现在好了多少（自然是不会考虑更坏的场景）？似乎只要选择正确，无论努力多少都会获得同样完美的结果。还有比这更轻松便利的逃避方法吗？

“鬼才知道。”三井恶狠狠的说。  
“……”阿南偏过头，没看他，只是用耳骨接受了他的情绪，“我也不后悔。”  
三井听出他不是在说之前的同一件事。可又何必指出呢。

比起脚步声，更是破开浪流的桨声。  
“阿南，我来送伞……呃？”  
三井和来人对视均是一愣。  
“湘北的？”岸本的表情笑也不是收也不是，腋下夹着伞定在檐外。  
“碰巧遇到的。”阿南带着塑料袋走进队友伞里，岸本以为他不想多说顺势要走，却不料南烈没动：“把伞给他吧。”  
“……哈？”  
“你带的备用伞。”阿南下巴指指，“我们可以挤一把。”  
“可……”  
“反正那把是我的。”  
“……”  
岸本不情不愿地看着墙缝，将伞递给三井。  
“谢谢你，南烈。”三井颇为正式地对阿南说，第一次叫了对方的名字，“会尽早还你的。”  
阿南没回头，侧身隐在伞下点头。

路灯姗姗来迟地氤氲燃起，三井收回目光。  
此后，如果他还能记得这个雨天，留在印象里的水洼只会是暖木色的澄清，再无其他。


End file.
